


blood and brine

by dansunedisco



Series: teen wolf femslash bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Established Kira Yukimura/Braeden, F/F, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Other, Pirate Braeden, Pirate Kira Yukimura, Pirates, Pre-Relationship, Sailor Allison Argent, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You aren’t very good pirates,” Allison says.</p><p>The woman wielding the katana tilts her head to the side with a mild smile. It’s condescending, and cute, and, okay, maybe Allison deserves it because -- <i>dammit</i> -- she’s tied down to a chair that’s currently on a ship that boarded hers.</p><p>-</p><p>Allison/Braeden/Kira + Pirate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You aren’t very good pirates,” Allison says.

The woman wielding the katana tilts her head to the side with a mild smile. It’s condescending, and _cute_ , and, okay, maybe Allison deserves it because -- _dammit_ \-- she’s tied down to a chair that’s currently on a ship that boarded hers.

“I hate to disagree with a lieutenant as pretty as you, but I really must,” the other woman says. Where Miss Katana is _cute_ , she’s dangerous, her smirk lethal. She has two wheellock pistol tucked into her baldric, a blade hanging from her waist belt, a dagger tucked into her boots, but Allison suspects she’s carrying much, much more. She steps forward then, and crowds right into Allison’s breath space, eyes searching for something Allison’s not sure she can give.

She is, after all, only a lieutenant.

“I am Braeden,” the woman says, “and this is my first mate, Kira. You and your own were far from your usual routes.”

Allison says nothing for a moment. It’s true -- the path the _Silver_ was taking was far from merchant lanes, but she wasn’t ever privy to the details as to _why_. If Braeden wants something more than an acknowledgement, she won’t get it from her. Even torture can’t loosen the tongue when there’s nothing tucked away. “Is there a question in there somewhere?” she asks, defiant. 

Braeden huffs, a small, amused laugh. “No, I suppose there wasn’t.” She steps back. “Can I get a name, lieutenant, if nothing else?”

Seeing no harm in bare politeness, Allison gives it.

“Allison,” Kira repeats, and she exchanges an indecipherable look with Braeden. Then, “How’s your seamanship?”

Allison blinks, confused. “Good enough, I suppose.” She presses her lips together, twists her hands against the unyielding rope. “Is that a question you ask before you toss all your captives overboard?”

“Oh no,” Kira says, looking rather appalled for a pirate who blasted a hole in the side of a naval vessel only hours ago. _Cute_ , Allison thinks for the second time. “We lost a few good hands in the fight and could use a replacement.”

“And if I don’t?”

Braeden taps her blade. “ _Everyone_ works,” she says. “But, in the spirit of good faith, there’s a trading island a fortnight’s sail away where we can release you. Unless, of course, you’d like to be let off the plank immediately.”

Allison weighs her options, staying alive the clear winner in this case. “The island, then.”

The rope binding her is cut with a wink from Kira, and she’s led to the berthing below decks by both women. She knew hoping for officer lodging would be a long shot on this ship, but she’s not ready for the unwavering stares when she enters. She didn’t kill anyone in this fight, but she’s not innocent -- and they must know it.

She turns to Braeden. “What are my duties?”

Braeden waves a younger man forward. He has dark hair, and a crooked jaw, but the smile he gives Allison is sweet. “Scott,” she says, “look after this one, won’t you?” And then she’s gone, Kira on her heels.

Allison watches them go, wishing she had her knives.

Scott takes her under his wing immediately, shows her to a bunk that will be hers for the next two weeks, if the winds comply. He’s polite, and introduces the other sailors as he goes. Most are apathetic, some are borderline friendly. One, in particular, is not.

“Don’t worry about him,” Scott says with a sigh, when Isaac turns on his heel and walks away. “He’ll come around.”

She doesn’t plan on making friends with anyone, but she keeps the thought to herself.

The next day she wakes bright and early with Scott, and spends the morning scrubbing the deck of brine and blood until her hands feel raw. There’s plenty to repair, too, so she’s given planks and a hammer and iron nails and sent to work. The manual labor isn’t what she’s used to, but it puts her mind away from the fact that she’s essentially helping the enemy.  

By night’s end, she’s exhausted.

The cycle continues for days, and, despite wanting to distance herself from Braeden’s crew, she _does_ make tentative friendships.

Isaac tosses wildly and cries at night, and she’s taken to waking him up, comforting him. At first, it’s to get a decent night’s sleep for herself, but the next morning he offers her an extra biscuit in the galley with a tentative smile, and -- it’s nice. 

She teaches Scott how to throw knives, and he shows her how to bareknuckle brawl. They’re grappling on the main deck when Kira and Braeden catch them, and she _swears_ their gaze linger on her figure before they walk off again, together. They’re both attractive -- they’re the enemy, but she’s not _blind_. Still, there’s something about them that speaks to a relationship that goes beyond captain and her first mate.

“They are,” Scott confirms, later that evening.

Her, Scott and Isaac split a bottle of rum when they were relieved from watch, and she asked the question when half of it was gone.

“I wouldn’t mind being between them,” Isaac says shyly, and breaks off into nervous giggles when Scott elbows him with a wry grin.

“Neither would I,” Allison admits, and grabs the bottle from Isaac’s loose grip to take another swig. “It’s a conflict of interest, of course, but Kira is -- _wow._ She holds that katana like it’s but another limb, and her talent with the firepower… and _Braeden_. I wouldn’t want to be on the other end of her pistols.” 

Scott and Isaac lean on one another.

“They watch you, you know,” Isaac says after a moment. “I’ve never seen them do that before.” 

“You’re the first,” Scott agrees. His face splits into another grin. “You should go to their cabin! _Tell them_ , ravish them! It would be so romantic!” 

Allison rolls her eyes, but Scott’s words stay with her long after their tipsy night ends. Kira and Braeden -- _together_. With her. The image -- no, the _fantasy_ \-- makes her shiver. She glances up at the helm, where both Kira and Braeden are watching her with quiet interest.

It will be another two days before they will reach the trading island, as promised. But, tonight, she will go to them.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s nighttime. The only light on deck is the lantern on the fantail, the ocean a glassy black under the starlit sky. It feels like she should be alone, but she knows Isaac’s in the nest tonight. Probably watching her right this moment. She doesn’t _care_ , though. She _wants_ this.

She steels herself and knocks on the cabin door. It swings open with Kira on the other side. Surprise flickers across her face when she sees Allison, a pleased smile taking its place a moment later.

“Are you coming in?” she asks.

Allison does.

The cabin is spacious, though not overly lavish. Immediately, there’s a formal dining area – for what functions, Allison can’t even begin to imagine – and beyond that, a single bed. It makes Allison’s back ache to remember what a proper one feels like.

“You can lie down, if you’d like,” Kira offers, and climbs in easily herself. Allison didn’t notice before, but she’s in her nightclothes, her hair swept back in a single braid. 

Allison swallows, realizing after a beat that the captain is nowhere to be found. “Wouldn’t Braeden mind?”

“Mind what?”

“If I shared your bed?”

Kira laughs softly, and pats the mattress. “Just to sleep, lieutenant. Braeden will be back soon, and then… we will see.” 

It’s hard to resist, especially when she doesn’t actually _want_ to. She wants Kira, but she also wants Braeden – two deadly sides of the same coin. And if it’s just to sleep, to wait for the captain’s return…

Allison gets in and settles down, heart pounding at the proximity, the heat of Kira’s skin so close. She doesn’t think she will be able to find sleep, but the blinks awake what feels like minutes later to quiet talking.

She turns drowsily. It’s Braeden and Kira, and Allison springs awake when she remembers why she came to the cabin in the first place.

She doesn’t have to explain herself, or even ask permission, before Kira crawls over and draws her into a kiss. Allison moans into it, craving human touch after being starved of it after months and months at sea, and brings her hands up to cup Kira’s face, her jaw. It’s wonderful, exactly what she dreamed of, and it’s such a shame that she will have to leave them.

She reaches out for Braeden when Kira pulls back a fraction. It takes some creative maneuvering, but the three of them together is even better than two. She sucks on Kira’s bottom lip, licks at Braeden’s mouth, lets her hands roam over soft hips and breasts because she _can,_ lets them touch her in return. She feels like she’s floating, riding an indescribable high, drunk on the heat and the friction. 

Allison tips her head back easily when Kira and Braeden start pressing fluttering kisses down the side of her neck. She arches into it, groans. “Fuck,” she swears, twists her hips when Kira drags the pad of her thumb across her sensitive nipple.

Braeden moves down, unbuttoning Allison’s trousers as she goes. Kira stays.

“You’re pretty like this, lieutenant,” Braeden says, rubbing Allison’s inner thigh with her fingers, teasing.

“Is this what you were hoping for?” Kira asks.

Allison can’t even begin to find the words.


End file.
